


It's a Give and Take Kind Of Love We Make

by Jayenator565



Series: Lost In This Moment With You [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, My First Smut, Smut, but it was interesting, get it? no? ok, this is not my usual, this was so hard to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayenator565/pseuds/Jayenator565
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa finds Clarke injured and alone and brings her back to Polis. </p><p>After all this time Clarke can't remember the last time she was truly touched and she wants to feel something, anything to distract her from the pain.</p><p>Based on the song "Get Off" by Halestorm</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Give and Take Kind Of Love We Make

**Author's Note:**

> Ok ok, my first smut I hope I did ok i hoenstly can't tell. I was listening to Halestorm they're amazing and I came across this gem of a song "Get Off" And i couldn't hep but think of how the lyrics kinda reminded me of a certain couple so here you guys are.
> 
> I own neither the characters nor the song
> 
> Feel free to give the song a listen while you read, i had it on loop the entire time i wrote this

Lexa was pleased with herself, for once she didn’t have any more pesky meetings or people to deal with. She could escape early to the sanctity of her home and relax. Well…she could do that, or she could seek out the company of the blonde that also dwelled with her.

Ever since Lexa had found the young blonde again, lost, weak, injured and alone, she made up her mind to never leave her again. So she plucked her from the wilderness and brought her to her home. She offered her any number of rooms to choose from and made it clear that she need only ask if she needed anything.

Clarke for her part was in no positon to deny the other woman. She was far too weak to resist even as Lexa picked her up into her arms whispering soothing words into her ears as Clarke vainly tried to protest, or flail her left arm (her right one currently unavailable as she had dislocated it in a fall earlier), or do anything to suggest that she wasn’t as weak or frail as she seemed in that moment.

With Ryder accompanying her Lexa quickly made her way back towards the city. When she had heard rumors of the blonde haired leader being spotted near the boundaries of Polis looking like the very ghosts of the mountain that now haunted it Lexa had resolved to go after her. Knowing Indra would warn her against it and seeing as it was late that day already she simply snuck out from her home evading the eyes of her guards. Well almost all of her guards.

Ryder had been specifically assigned to guard Clarke back when the alliance still held. He had protected her faithfully until what happened on the mountain. He was of the few who were upset with what had to happen to achieve the best outcome for his people but he understood and remained loyal to his Heda. However, he wouldn’t be telling the truth if he didn’t say he had also become very loyal to Clarke Kom Skaikru. He had seen her bravery and loyalty to her people many times and he had witnessed her strength as well. She was able to show the compassion and care that their Heda had to hide. And she showed it so strongly that sometimes he would worry for his charge. When she smiled the sun radiated with her but when she cried the sadness was like an amazing boulder had come to rest on her shoulders and the grief of it seemed to never lessen. Over the months he had seen her weight become heavier and he himself became sad knowing he could not guard her from everything.

He was one of the few who had caught glimpses of just how much his Heda seemed to care for the other leader. He was there when Lexa had heard the rumors of the blonde ghost. So, figuring she would do something about it he made sure to watch her house carefully and when he saw a shadow emerge from the large structure and promptly disappear almost unseen into the trees, he took it upon himself to go with her. After all he still had a duty to protect both of these women.

He just desperately hoped that by the time they reached Clarke, because he knew deep down it had to be her, that she would still be alive at the very least. He’d worry about her state of mind at a later time.

 

\--

 

**_There's so much left unspoken_ **

**_Between the two of us_ **

Lexa was glad when, the day after Clarke had not tried to escape from the room she had been placed in. The moment they were alone though she had brandished a knife that Lexa’s guards had obviously missed. Clarke’s icy gaze never wavered from Lexa’s own as she held the knife in front of her…to do what with Lexa could only guess. But even though she knew she had lost the girl’s trust she still trusted Clarke implicitly.

 And if she wanted her dead then so be it

**_You could say I'm different_ **

**_Maybe I'm a freak_ **

**_But I know how to twist you_ **

**_To bring you to your knees_ **

She had stepped forward slowly as if going too fast might startle the girl sitting up on the bed. She kneeled before her never breaking eye contact, lifted her head, took Clarke’s left hand…and pressed the knife into her own neck. The tiniest trickle of blood slipping down her throat. Clarke’s eyes had gone wide and the knife remained even after Lexa took her own hand away.

In that moment she could see all the emotions running through Clarke’s mind play out on her face, shock, anger…no rage, hurt, so much pain but there was also an understanding all that sorrow. And that may have hurt Lexa more than any wound she had received previously. Because if Clarke understood, then Lexa would no longer have to suffer alone that was true. But her kind of suffering was something she might only wish on her worse enemy.

She watched as Clarke began to tremble under her gaze. She quickly moved her hand back and Lexa watched her throw the knife down as if it had burnt her. She began to sob uncontrollably barely making sense. All Lexa could make out were the words, “What have I done...” and “…monster…”

She stood stepping onto the bed and held the girl as she cried. Lexa could feel her own tears spill from her eyes unbidden at the other girl’s pain.

Clarke had let Lexa hold her all that night and well into the morning

But she hadn’t let Lexa touch her since then

**_What you don't know_ **

**_What you can't see_ **

**_Is what I do for you_ **

**_I do for me_ **

 

\--

 

Smirking as she remembered her own stupidity that night Lexa shook her head at herself. Clarke could have easily killed her that night and she would have let her.

This was why Lexa was happy to be rid of her meetings so early. While she and Clarke were still distant at best she could see the improvement she was making from the injured mess she had found in the woods was enough to leave Lexa content in knowing Clarke was safe and she was healing.

It was too late for dinner so she would have it sent up to her room while she bathed and relaxed. She decided while in her tub that maybe she would allow Clarke some space. They had talked for a bit every day and she didn’t want to push the girl just because this was her house. Deep in her mind Lexa always feared that when she had awoken Clarke would have left. This was why every time she woke up the first thing she did was look through the tiny crack Clarke left between her door to see if she was still there and every night before bed no matter how sleepy the commander was she would check to see if the blonde was getting a good night’s rest. She still feared that the girl would leave her and tonight she would check as she had for the past 2 weeks.

 

\--

 

Clarke sighed. She was…frustrated to say the least. Inside she was a raging mess of guilt and hurt and so many other things that she couldn’t even name. But she couldn’t deal with all of those things tonight. Little by little she had been dissecting what she was feeling and trying to sort and prioritize it so that she could deal with it. Tonight if anything she was a little angry at herself. Angry for letting herself fall prey once again to the Commander’s…for lack of a better word…charms.

**_You don’t know that I know_ **

**_You watch me every night_ **

**_And I just can’t resist the urge to stand here in the light_ **

It would be so much easier knowing that Lexa just didn’t care. But that would probably be the biggest lie she ever told. The Commander cared…Lexa cared and that just made it all hurt so much more. It was obvious from the way she would look at her when they were alone, to the way she respected her needs and wants. From the way she would give the girl her full and undivided attention, the way she absent mindedly braided her hair when Clarke had taken a nap on the couch next to her or the way she noticed Lexa glancing over at any of her exposed bruises and nodding slightly at the fact that they were healing. She even felt it in the way Lexa would watch her late every night and early every morning. As if needing confirmation that Clarke hadn’t left. Yet…

And Clarke could feel how much she cared for a certain brunette as well. Just thinking about her could send shivers down her spine, cause her heart to go racing.

Lexa’s eyes…they were so intense it was like she could feel them piercing her very being

Her hands, which she once thought would be hard and unforgiving like the mask she donned daily, were actually very soft and gentle whenever they touched her

Her tattoos, as much a part of her as her limbs. Each told a story and Clarke wanted to hear about every one of them that wrapped around her toned bicep and the one she saw creeping on her ribs just beneath her left breast when she caught the Commander resting with her shirt slightly ridding up. That one was intricately curved along her ripped abdominal muscles that Clarke had to tear her eyes away from when she felt the heat pooling by her legs.

And her lips, damn. Clarke could think about her lips for days. She had never been kissed so softly but still so passionately in all of her life. Lexa had taken her time, placed the slightest of pressures at first allowing Clarke to pull away at any time. And the look in her eyes just before their lips had collided was filled of so much care and awe.

She had to stop her thought process right there and then. Taking a shuddering breathe she noticed just how uncomfortable her shirt had suddenly become. And was it hot in here or…?

She hadn’t thought about another in that way for so long…not since Finn. And even then she could never remember… _lusting_ after another as she was right now.

It had been so long since she had experienced another’s touch in that intimate way. Maybe just once she could let herself forget and let go of the pain just for a while. She could try to feel something different…a bit of pleasure.

Clarke had no reservations about touching herself. She used to do it all the time in the Ark. After all a year of solitary can leave you bored and sometimes very flustered. With nothing else but time she didn’t even blush at the amount of times she had to rub one out after an especially vivid dream.

Lexa wouldn’t be home for a time anyway and even then she didn’t think she’d check on her until she usually did later at night. The guards were all the way down the hall and she could be quiet enough. Reasoning with herself she nimbly loosened the string that helped hold her pants up, propped herself against her pillows and slipped her uninjured hand down towards the source of her current…tension.

 

\--

****

**_Your greedy eyes upon me_ **

**_And then I come undone_ **

She felt when the curls covering her mound gave way to a familiar wet heat. Her voice came out in soft pants as she slid her fingers into her folds, letting out a groan into the back of her throat.

She bit her lip when she felt the tiniest bit of friction against her clit. She hadn’t done this in so long

Clarke could feel her desire wash over her like a heady fog as she slowly, torturously began making tiny circles around her erect nub. Her legs spread wide and she bit her lip to stop the moans from threatening to spill out of her mouth. She couldn’t have Ryder rushing in to save her from…this.

Her bent leg twitched feeling the muscles contract when her middle finger accidentally grazed her opening. She was done with the teasing so she used her deft fingers to press against either side of her clit while one flicked it repeatedly making her body tremble in time to her flicking.

Taking her little finger she languidly trailed it from the bottom of her folds back up to her clit and had to let out a low groan. God she was so wet.

She stuck two fingers in and almost growled at the feeling. Her walls clenching at the sudden intrusion. And then her hips were bucking and she was moving her fingers and grinding, she could hear the soft pants and whimpers leaving her mouth but she no longer cared enough to stop them.

She thought she hear a gasp from somewhere in the back of her head and imagined it as Lexa’s gasp at seeing just what Clarke was doing. She imagined her fingers were Lexa’s fingers pounding into her dripping core and she let out another sultry moan gasping the other girl’s name once.

By now her right hand was grasping desperately at her breasts, her brain barely registering the slight throb in her shoulders. She’d care more about that later

 

\--

 

**_And I could close the curtain…_ **

**_But this is too much fun_ **

 

She knew her undergarment was probably soaked but she could only squeeze her legs together and swallow hard. Slipping her hand into her own pants she confirmed her beliefs. She was practically dripping at the sight before her.

Lexa had finished eating her dinner and was about to go down the long hallway to ask that the dishes be removed when she suddenly heard soft panting coming from the slightly cracked door across from hers. She knew it was normal for Clarke to leave the door like this because there were curtains covering the doorway that also allowed for privacy and the opened door helped to cool the rooms faster.

She also knew it was normal for the girl to have nightmares in her sleep which could lead to her lashing out and injuring her shoulder or worse. Making up her mind she walked over to the other room, pushed the door a tiny bit more allowing her form to slip in and placed one hand on the curtain. Pulling it back ever so slowly her breath hitched and she heard herself gasp before she could stop it.

Not that Clarke noticed, she was far too gone in her own…ministrations to have noticed the intruder in her room.

Lexa knew it was wrong of her. It was oh so very wrong but she couldn’t bring herself to look away, she couldn’t step back, close the door and pretend she never saw this because it was so very real and in front of her and Clarke was so beautiful in her need and Lexa had wanted to see her like this, before her for so long.

She heard the girl moan and couldn’t stop herself as her hand attempted to mimic what the blonde in front of her was currently doing.

Lexa had never had to touch herself before, she was Heda and any needs she had she either ignored or, when they became too great she would have her pick from her people who would gladly please her as an honor to the spirits. Still she knew what her body liked and it wasn’t too long before she was thrusting three fingers inside of her own heat and using her thumb to lazily circle around her erect clit.

**_When the line is crossed_ **

**_I get off_ **

This was so wrong

But she couldn’t bring herself to stop.

And when Clarke gasped out her name like a silent pray she nearly lost all self-control and strolled into the room…nearly.

She did however let out her own stifled low groan.

 

\--

 

Clarke could feel it, the heat building up, her back arced off the bed, her other hand tightly fisting the sheets below her. Damn it felt so good.

Her thrusting became erratic as she felt it building up within her she was almost there but she just needed that push

And then she heard it. A groan so low and so possessive that it caused her whole body to tremble.

She opened her eyes and stared…right into Lexa’s piercing green ones. The raw animalistic hunger she saw there was enough to set her off the precipice and she felt her orgasm hit her hard. She only just managed to bring her right hand over her mouth in an attempt to stifle her screams never once breaking eye contact with the woman before her as she arced impossibly high off the bed and came crashing down.

She had to close her eyes then as a wave of tiredness hit her.

When she opened her eyes again Lexa was gone.

 

_**I get off on you** _

_**Getting off on me** _

_**Give you what you want** _

_**But nothing is for free...** _

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Good? Bad? In between? Mistakes? Leave me a comment or a kudo and let me know because i'm just here like "what did I do?"


End file.
